Knights of the Multiverse Season 2
The second season of The Knights of the Multiverse featured a loose interpretation of the plot of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, with the organization OZ serving as the main antagonists and introduces elements such as Tom Lucitor joining the team full-time, the Gundam Wing cast, Rei Ayanami joining after the aversion of Third Impact, teamups with Guy Shishioh, a second team-up with the Justice League, and the creation of Shin Getter Robo. The format for the episodes split into two 11 minute segments has also been changed: while one segment focuses on a group of the Knights battling OZ, the other centers around another group in the typical 11-minute hijinks. This season also gives the series a more serious tone than the first one, exemplified by how several of the main characters aren't just heavily injured in battle, but even killed off. Cast Heroes The Crystal Knights * as Pink Diamond * as Pearl * as Usagi Tsukino * as Sunset Shimmer * as Starscream * as Ryoma Nagare * as Hayato Jin * as Michiru Saotome * as Ruri Saotome * as Koji Kabuto * as Mohm * as Tetsuya Tsurugi * as Kamille Bidan * as Asuka Langley Soryu * as Shizuka * as Atros * as Candace Flynn * as Dani Phantom * as Melody Locus * as Jinmay * as Benson * as Darrell Boxman * as Shannon Boxman * as Noriko Takaya * as Kazumi Amano * as Elchi Cargo * as Marin Ragan * as Hiroshi Shiba * as Kazuya Ryuzaki * as Akira Hibiki New Additons * as Elpeo Puru, Puru Two and Puru Clones * as Heero Yuy * as Duo Maxwell * as Trowa Barton * as Quatre Raberba Winner * as Wufei Chang * * as Rei Ayanami * Gundam Pilots * Heero Yuy * Trowa Barton * Wufei Chang Organization of the Zodiac (OZ)/Romefeller Foundation * as Trieze Khushrenada * as Lady Une * as Zechs Merquise * as Shinji Ikari * ** as additional voices Axis Zeon * as Haman Karn * * * Other Villains * Warworld ** as Emperor Starscream ** as Soundwave ** as Sideways Episodes All incomplete episode titles and synopses will be marked as TBA, aka To Be Announced. Other Episode Ideas Notes This season consists of 49 episodes, to reflect the same amount of episodes in a typical Gundam series. Just as the first season revolved Super Robots for its selection of mechas, with the introduction of the Gundam Wing storyline, this season centers around those of the Real Robot Genre. This also applies to this season adopting a darker, more serious tone (at least, once the Wing storyline begins). While the first season focused more on character development for Noriko, this season focuses more on doing the same for Kazumi. While the idea of clones and their identities was lightly touched on with Shizuka and Atros in the first season, the concept is pushed to the max with the Puru clones. This also applies to how the first season focused on how robots/androids and their identity problems, and in this season, how artificially-created people are about the same as normal humans (save a few extra powers) but are still treated like dirt. To help establish the main three Puru sisters (Elpeo, Two and Twelve), about a third of the season is used to develop each of them: Elpeo from the beginning of the season, Two after being introduced in episode 17 (the same episode where Puru was introduced in the original Double Zeta), and Twelve (and subsequently the other clones) after being introduced in episode 32 (the episode in Double Zeta where Puru Two was introduced). Category:Seasons